barnyardfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Back at the Barnyard episodes
This is a complete list of Back at the Barnyard episodes from seasons 1 & 2. Season 1 completed on September 26th 2008 with Season 2 to begin on October 24th 2008. Eight episodes have so far been released on DVD. Season 1: Season 1 of Back at the Barnyard has aired a total of 18 half-hour episodes. * The Good, The Bad, and The Snotty September 29th 2007. (released on dvd) When Snotty Boy ruins Otis' birthday party, Otis plans revenge. * [from the Barnyard ] September 29th 2007. (released on dvd) When the gang thinks the Farmer wants to kill them, they run away to a nearby park. * Cowman and Ratboy (episode) October 6th 2007. (released on dvd) Otis and Pip (Cowman and Ratboy) wants to be superheroes, but when Mrs. Beady captures them the rest of the crew forms the Justice Brood to stop Mrs. Beady and Robber. * Cow's best Friend October 6th 2007. (released on dvd) When Otis saves Duke's life, Duke drives Otis crazy with favors. * Chez Pig October 13th 2007. (released on dvd) When Pig starts to cook delicious food, Otis wants to sell the secret formula, but Pig won't give it up. * The Right Cow October 13th 2007. (released on dvd) When a Chimpanze wants to take Otis' place as leader he tricks Otis and Pip into a rocket and takes over the barnyard. * [Mrs. Beady ] October 20th 2007. (released on dvd) When Mrs. Beady is placed in a sanitarium Otis and the Gang have to save her. * The farmer takes a woman October 20th 2007. (released on dvd) When the Farmer starts dating a woman, Otis discovers she hates animals. * Hypno-a-Go-Go]] January 24th 2008 Otis accidentally hypnotizes himself to destroy the farmer. * Fowl Play January 24th 2008 The barnyard thinks that Freddie ate Peck so Otis and Pip go undercover to solve the murder of Peck the Rooster. Notes: this is a parody of Law and Order. * The Barnyard Games (episode) Januarary 19th 2008 Otis is determined to beat Abby in the annual Barnyard Games. * Prank War Janurary 19th 2008 Who will win? Bessie or Otis in an all out prank war! * [Cameras, Moo! ] Feburary 2nd 2008 Otis starts to film a movie but the movie starts to get out of control when Otis accidentally creates a F6 Tornado! * Animal Farmers Feburary 2nd 2008 After Otis hurts the Farmer the Barnyard Gang has to take care of themselves and run the farm for 2 weeks. * Raging Cow Feburary 16th 2008 Otis becomes a professional wrestler, but unknown to him the fights are fixed and he's going to to lose next time. * The Great Sheep Escape Feburary 16th 2008 When the The Sheep run away Otis and Duke must track them down and bring them back. * The Big Barnyard Brodcast March 15th 2008 When Mrs. Beady tapes the animals talking and walking she succeeds in telling a reporter and the two plan to show the world. * Dead Cow Walking March 15th 2008 After the vet stops by due to a mix-up Otis belives he is going to die and starts doing crazy stunts. * Otis Season March 29th 2008 Otis dresses as a moose to be appreciated, but his plan back fires when it becomes Moose Hunting season. * Cow's Night Out March 29th 2008 Otis ditches his boring friends for exciting friends that ditches him and leave him to rot in jail. * Bigtop Barnyard April 12th 2008 Otis starts a circus. * Pigmalion April 12th 2008 Pig pretends to be royalty. * A Barn Day's Night April 26th 2008 Otis and the Gang becomes rock stars after Pip postes their singing on the internet but soon fame and fortune starts to corrupt the band. * Meet the Ferrets April 26th 2008 Freddie tries to hide that his parents are carnivores. * A Tale of Two Snottys May 10th 2008 Pig has to go in disguise as Snotty Boy. * Snotty's New Pet May 10th 2008 *Snotty Boy plans to feed Pip to his pet snake, and Otis gets a new phone. * Otis' Mom May 24th 2008 Bessie thinks Otis is her long lost son. * Home Sweet Hole May 24th 2008 Pip moves in with Otis but it ends badly. * Club Otis (episode) June 7th 2008 Otis and Abby start a night club. * The Chronicles of Barnia June 7th 2008 When Snotty Boy catches the gang playing they convince him he was transported to a magical land called Barnia. Note: This episode is a parody of the Disney movie The Chronicles of Narnia. * Barnyard Idol (episode) July 21st 2008 Otis eneters Pig in a singing conetest: Barnyard Idol. * The Haunting July 22nd 2008 A ghost haunts Otis and possesses Pig. * Brave Udders July 23rd 2008 A childhood bully retuns to the barnyard to pick on Otis, or does he? * Otis' 11 July 24th 2008 Otis runs a saloon but loses it in a card match. * Pecky Suave July 25th 2008 Peck is shy around girls so Otis tries to boost his confidence. When Otis creates a potion for Peck to take build his confidence he turns into Pecky Suave. Note: This episode is a parody of The Nutty Professor. * Otis vs. BigFoot September 22nd 2008 Otis is jealous of Bigfoot dating Abby. * School of Otis September 23rd 2008 Otis becomes a teacher after he injures the a one, meanwhile the gang must hide from Duke who has gone mad with power. * Top Cow September 24th 2008 Otis becomes an expert crop duster. * Otis for Mayor September 25th 2008 Otis runs for mayor against Mrs. Beady * Dummy and Dummier September 26th 2008 Freddie takes up ventriloquism, but trouble begins when the dummy comes to life. Season 2: Back at the Banyard has been renewed for a second season of 20 episodes for 2009. It will air on October 24th, 2008. * Some Like It Snotty October 24th 2008 Otis dresses up like a girl but ends up on a date with Snotty Boy! See also * Season 1 * Season 2 * Barnyard Blowout Week * Barn to Party Week Category:Episodes